


the adventures of caffeinated teenagers

by m3owww



Series: maribat [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Emails, F/M, Fluff, Gen, MaribatDrabbleExchange, No angst!!!!, Some Cursing, Tim and Mari are chaos gremlins, can be interpreted as romantic or platonic, everyone else is having an aneurysm, i never thought i'd see the day i used that tag, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: dickard:ik it's fun to hang out with mari but u gotta get back to work baby birddickard:u could get fired if you keep this upTim:me? get fired?Tim:bitch i'm the ceoTim:i'm doing all the firing 'round here
Relationships: Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: maribat [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842979
Comments: 22
Kudos: 194





	the adventures of caffeinated teenagers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrynyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrynyx/gifts).



> I,,, have no idea what this is, but Happy Valentine's Day Nyx - here's your drabble!

From: Tamara Fox (tfox@we.com)

Subject: Today's Agenda

To: Tim Drake-Wayne (tdrakewayne@we.com), Bruce Wayne (bwayne@we.com), Lucius Fox (lfox@we.com)

Hello everyone, 

Just a few things on the agenda today. There's a board meeting at 10 AM (no, Tim, you cannot skip it) and Lex Luthor's scheduled an individual appointment with Bruce at 3 PM. Otherwise, I expect the paperwork I sent last week to be completed by the end of today.

This is also a reminder that paperwork should not be completed in crayon, and that co-CEOs should not be seen running around their building playing tag.

Best,

Tam

  
Bean  
  
**Today** 7:46 AM  
mariiiiiiii  
you gotta help me  
tam's annoyed at me for doing my paperwork in crayon  
well then maybe you should have done it in pen  
that's absolutely ridiculous  
why would i do that?  
so Tam wouldn't come to kick your butt  
hmm point taken  
hey i have a board meeting at 10 but what do you say to another game of tag afterwards?  
that depends  
do I get access to your coffee machine?  
yes  
then fuck yeah  


From: Tamara Fox (tfox@we.com)

Subject: DO YOUR PAPERWORK

To: Tim Drake-Wayne (tdrakewayne@we.com)

Tim I can literally see you watching vines instead of doing your paperwork. Do you want to buy out LexCorp or not?

From: Tim Drake (tdrakewayne@we.com)

Subject: DO YOUR PAPERWORK

To: Tamara Fox (tfox@we.com)

wouldn't you like to know, weather boy?

  


Date: February 14, 2021

Bob Gershwin's droning on again so I'm just gonna do this now I guess.

wait but I don't know what to put so I'm gonna make some autocorrect sentences

how to make sure to get the door and I will be there at least it's not even a little bit more about the position and I have to go to the store and get some rest

OK then they have no items that are available on request quote from your search

hdfjdkfjfs so boreD why does Gershwin have such a big nose?

what if cows ate us instead of the other way around? that would be wack. imagine batcow eating jason o_0

I think Reynolds just farted.

what if I went out and spontaneously bought a hairless cat and named it George?

wait doesn't Luthor have a phobia of cats? that could be interesting

oh shit Tam caught me gonna end it off here before she gives me extra paperwork aaaah

  
Tim  
**Today** 12:03 PM  
FINALLY  
I'M DONE  
yayyy  
do you want to go get lunch first before tag?  
because I know for a fact that you didn't eat breakfast  
...who snitched?  
you'll never find out because I have your entire family under my thumb muahaha  
get ready I'll be there in three minutes and we're getting lunch   


  


From: Tamara Fox (tfox@we.com)

Subject: Please Control Your Child

To: Bruce Wayne (bwayne@we.com)

Hi Mr. Wayne,

I felt the need to inform you that Tim is currently playing another massive game of tag with Ms. Dupain-Cheng. They've successfully managed to terrorize the new batch of interns, and have run through 23 floors in a little over half an hour. 

  


From: Bruce Wayne (bwayne@we.com)

Subject: Please Control Your Child

To: Tamara Fox (tfox@we.com)

Hello Tam,

Thank you for letting me know. I'll see what I can do about it.

  


From: Tamara Fox (tfox@we.com)

Subject: Please Control Your Child

To: Bruce Wayne (bwayne@we.com)

You may want to call in the big guns.

  


From: Bruce Wayne (bwayne@we.com)

Subject: Please Control Your Child

To: Tamara Fox (tfox@we.com)

I'll keep that in mind.

  


  
Dick  
**Today** 1:42 PM  
Tim's playing tag with Marinette again at work.  
again???  
Yes. Again.  
and i'm assuming ur texting bc u couldn't get him to stop  
of course  
i'll see if i can convince him but we might need alfred  
Thank you.  
*★,°*:.☆\\(￣▽￣)/:*.°★* 。  


  


  
dickard  
**Today** 1:44 PM  
tiiiiiiiiiiiiim  
tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim  
tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim  
waT  
ik it's fun to hang out with mari but u gotta get back to work baby bird  
u could get fired if you keep this up  
me? get fired?  
bitch i'm the ceo  
i'm doing all the firing 'round here  
the board could vote to fire you  
not if they wanted this company to stay afloat they wouldn't  
they can't fire me if i fire em first  
D:  


  


From: Tamara Fox (tfox@we.com)

Subject: Notice

To: Wayne Enterprises Employees (employees@we.com)

Hello everyone, 

I understand that some of you may be hearing some very distracting sounds right now, and I apologize for that. Please try and concentrate on your work if possible, but if not, the break rooms should have been fully restocked with tea and coffee. 

Best,

Tam

  
Tim Tam (not the cookie)  
  
**Today** 4:16 PM  
well that was fun!  
i wish tam didn't wrestle you out the door that early tho :/  
well yeah but tam's all-powerful  
you can't mess with tam  
duh  
hey wait are you still engaged to tam?  
uh i think so? we just keep putting off the 'wedding' lmao  
the press is very fed up with us  
do you want to marry tam?  
you know we're not actually engaged right?  
yeah yeah it was the cover story tam gave vicki vale blah blah blah  
*slams hands on table* ANSWER THE QUESTION  
no?!?!?!?  
tam's a great friend but she's also my assistant and that would be weird  
so I don't get to design clothes for your wedding? D:  
well,,, uh,,,   
spoiler: dick and babs are engaged now  
YESSSSSSSSSS  
THAT MAN HAS BEEN PUTTING OFF PROPOSING FOR SO FUCKING LONG  
say timtam how do you think they'd feel if I showed up to your house with a full wardrobe for their wedding  
i'll get the video camera ready  
perfect  


**Author's Note:**

> pal i am SO sorry you had to read through all that bullshit. i panicked when i had no ideas for the valentine's day drabble and just,,, made this.
> 
> pop over to my [tumblr](m3owww.tumblr.com) for more chaotic bullshit :D


End file.
